Truth Dare Double dare Kiss someone or promise
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: House, Cameron, Chase and Foreman get bored and decide to play a game of spin the bottle but it turns into a game of truth or dare, but there are a few twists in the rules. Read to find out! HOUSECAM EVENTUALLY. RATED M. a bit of CamCuddy
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE- TRUTH,DARE,DOUBLE DARE, KISS SOMEONE OR PROMISE.**

**SUMMARY- HOUSE, CAMERON, CHASE AND FOREMAN GET BORED AND DECIDE TO PLAY A GAME OF SPIN THE BOTTLE BUT IT TURNS INTO A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE, BUT THERE ARE A FEW TWISTS IN THE RULES. READ TO FIND OUT. CAM/HOUSE**

**A/N- HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR READING MY OTHER STORIES I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AS MUCH AS YOU ENJOYED THE OTHERS.**

It was a dull rainy day at PPTH, House was in his office pretending to do work, Chase was doing his crossword puzzles, Foreman was reading the news paper and Cameron was looking for a case for the team, but at the moment had no luck.

"Ok, you guys, I give up," she announced as she gave up all hope of finding a case to solve, "There is nothing here, so we have to find something else to do in this boring place."

House suddenly emerged from his office and said, "let's play a game!"

"Game? What sort of game?" The ducklings asked in unison.

"Spin the bottle, everyone know how to play?" He heard a yes from everyone except Chase, "Oh, kangaroo boy doesn't know how to play, would you like to explain to him the rules Cameron?"

"Sure," She replied, " The rules are you spin the bottle and the one it lands on, the person who spun has to kiss them on the lips, no tongues if you don't want to, just must be on the lips. Then, it's the person who it landed on turn."

"Ok, I understand, let's play!" Chase replied.

House went to fetch an empty pump bottle from the sink and said Chase could go first.

Chase spun the bottle and it landed on Foreman. Foreman moaned and hoped that they weren't about to do this but as much as he hoped he knew it was how the game went.

"Pucker up Foreman," House said, trying to be funny. Cameron had a little giggle, "At least someone thinks I'm funny," That comment made her blush, she didn't know what it was about him that she liked so much, anyway back to the game.

Chase gave Foreman a small kiss on the lips then pulled away while House and Cameron were chuckling allowed about it, they seemed to be having a good time.

It was Foreman's turn now so he spun and it landed on House, so House took it as it was his game, what freaked Foreman out the most was that House didn't really seem like he cared that much.

It was finally House's turn to spin the bottle so when he spun it the bottle landed on Cameron, he was kind of nervous even if it was just a game, they had been staring at eachother intensely the whole time so it was gonna be weird, he kept worrying what would happen if he got to caught up in the kiss that it got out of hand.

He slowly leaned forward toward her and locked his lips with hers, just the feel of her lips was nice, he then forgot all about the game and pushed his tongue down her throat which she responded to by doing the same.

"Ahem!" Foreman interrupted, "This is only a game." Still they continued to ignore him, "House, Cameron, get a room!" That was the moment they both snapped out of it.

"I don't think we should play this game any more, we should play another one, Truth or dare with a twist," House announced.

"A twist?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah, a twist. Truth or dare turns into truth, dare, double dare, kiss someone or promise. I will put Cameron and Foreman's name into a hat and Chase pulls one out and that will decide how we are pairing up, then each person will be given five pieces of paper each and put them in five different piles according to whether it's a truth, dare or whatever," House took a deep hard breath then continued, "Then each person picks one from each pile, sound good."

Everyone nodded so he got two bits of paper and scribbled Cameron on one and Foreman on the other then put them into a hat.

"Chase you go first."

He pulled a name out and read aloud: "Foreman."

"Well then Cameron it looks like you're with me," House said pulling her towards his side.

House gave everyone five pieces of paper each, each of which they wrote five horrible and funny things on before placing them on the table in five different piles.

"Ladies first," House said pointing to the piles so Cameron knew what he was talking sbout.

After they all picked one of each House had one last thing to announce," The last twist--"

"Another one?" Foreman questioned.

"Yes, each group gets a video Cameron and tapes to video tape everything there partner does that is written on the papers." He handed a Camera to Foreman and took theres and him and Cameron took off.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

House pressured Cameron to open one of hers first so she decided to open her truth one and read it aloud: "Say truthfully in a full sentence to your partner how many people you have done on your first date."

"Oh, goody," House said as he got out the video Camera and started rolling.

"Ok, House truthfully on a first date I have taken at least 7 people home and done them."

"Seven! Wow, that's apalling coming from you!"

"You're no better you do hookers."

"Ok, that's enough," He said as he turned the Camera off. Once off he started laughing at her so much he shed tears of joy.

**A/N: TBC...  
HEY I'M SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE HOW GOOD IT'S GONNA TURN OUT. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER MUCH APPRECIATED, PLESE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN I CAN UPDATE AGAIN. THIS CHAPTER IS CHASE AND FOREMAN'S TURN TO DO SOMETHING, ENJOY!**

Chase and Foreman were walking down the hall discussing a past case and how bored they were when they remembered about the game.

They decided to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would open one first. Foreman did rock, Chase did scissors so Chase lost.

"Go on Chase open it!" Foreman said.

Chasedecided he'd be brave and choose dare so he slowly opened it and read: "Go into the hall of the diagnostics department and sing oops, I did it again, by Britney spears as loud as you can."

Foreman broke up in a fit of laughter as he heard what Chase had just said, he kept laughing until he received a hard hit from Chase signalling for Foreman to stop.

As they made their way to the diagnostics department Foreman got the video Camera prepared and told people to follow him if they wanted to see the funniest thing, so many people followed him and they came to a stop in the middle of the diagnostics department. Foreman faced the camera towards Chase and pressed record.

Chase started singing, _"yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_I think I did it again  
I made you believe  
we're more then just friends  
oh baby  
it might seem like a crush  
but it doesn't mean  
that i'm serious  
cause to lose all my senses  
that is just so typically me  
oh baby baby_

_oops I did it again  
I played with your heart  
got lost in the game  
oh baby baby  
oops!...you think im in love  
that im sent from above  
im not that innocent_

_you see my problem is this  
i'm dreaming away  
wishing that heroes they truly exist  
I cry watching the days  
cant you see im a fool  
in so many ways  
but to lose all my senses  
that is just so typically me  
oh baby baby_

_oops I did it again  
I played with your heart  
got lost in the game  
oh baby baby  
oops!...you think im in love  
that im sent from above  
im not that innocent_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_all aboard  
britney before you go, there's something I want you to have  
oh its beautiful, but wait a miniute, isnt this... ?  
yes it is  
but I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end  
well baby, I went down and got it for you  
oh you shouldnt have_

_oops!... I did it again to your heart  
got lost in the game, oh baby baby  
oops!... you think im in love  
that im sent from above  
im not that innocent_

_oops I did it again  
I played with your heart  
got lost in the game  
oh baby baby  
oops!...you think im in love  
that im sent from above  
im not that innocent."_

After that Chase got away as fast as possible while Foreman packed up the camera and followed, everyone was laughing at what a horrible voice Chase had.

They got away just in time too because Cuddy was on her way to see what all the commotion was about but by the time she got there Foreman and Chase were safely on the elevator going down.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House was still laughing at Cameron about the truth answer she gave but then Cameron realised it was House's turn.

"House, it looks like it's your turn to open one," Cameron said smartly.

"Fine, I will open a dare since I am not chicken," he said as he slowly opened a dare, while Cameron prepared the camera to video it.

He slowly read: _'Take two normal size bath towels. You must remove all clothing and fashion yourself something to wear from the towels. Once the outfit is complete you must dance for 5 minutes without touching the outfit with your hands.' _Both House and Cameron burst out in a fit of giggles, Cameron was also wondering whether House was actually gonna do it.

"Where's the towels then?" House finally announced knowing that he was gonna have to do it eventually.

Cameron was throwing a fit of giggles as she went to go fetch a couple of towels, once she returned she gave them both to House, then he went to make something to wear out of the two. As he was doing that she prepared the camera getting it ready to film this hilarious dare.

He appeared five minutes later shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head to look like a turban. He actually started dancing, for five minutes straight when the whole time Cameron was breaking up in a fit of laughter as it was so funny seeing him dancing like a woman.

After the five minutes were up she shut off the camera which was when House came after her with his cane cursing and threatening to give her a beating with his cane.

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while please enjoy!!! Please let me know what you think of it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 TRUTH, DARE, DOUBLE DARE, KISS SOMEONE OR PROMISE.**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback for the last chapter I am glad you like it, here's chapter 3. **

Cameron was still trying to shake off the laughter from the last dare that House did, that was when she realized it was her turn and it was her turn to be laughed at.

"Ok, hurry up Cameron open one up," House nagged her.

"Fine, this time I will go for a dare, I just hope it's nothing too wicked," she said as she slowly opened her dare and read out loud: "take your partner into a private room and completely undress in front of them but you can keep an item of choice on," Cameron finished reading, Cameron was so shocked, but House was in a fit of laughter as he prepared the video camera.

"Who the hell would write a dare like that!" Cameron shrieked.

"Come on you gotta do it," House said, still laughing.

"It was you wasn't it?" Cameron asked, embarassed.

She knew for a fact that she was keeping her underwear on, so she got in front of the camera and slowly started zipping down her jacket, then removed it. She then lifted her shirt over her head revealing a black strapless bra, then she unzipped her pants and slowly lowered then down to her ankles then stepped out of them, revealing a matching pair of black underwear. House didn't know which piece of clothing she was gonna leave on and which one she was gonna remove but so far he liked what he saw. Finally she unhooked the back of her bra letting it fall from her slowly and stood there for a minute

"There, you've seen enough," she grouched as she put her clothes back on.

"You're hot," House said forgetting the camera was still rolling, but Cameron just rolled her eyes and got dressed.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"It's your turn to do something now Foreman," Chase said.

"Ok, I will do a dare," Foreman replied as he slowly opened a dare and read, "Lick the bottom of your foot for two minutes, make it look like you're enjoying it," Chase was hysterical with laughter, "What kind of person would write that other than House," Foreman said as Chase prepared the camera.

Foreman sat down in front of the rolling camera, removed his shoe and sock on his right foot and put it up to his mouth and licked the bottom of his foot and made sounds along with it and saying how good it tasted. After the two minutes were up Foreman was spitting and Chase was laughing so badly.

"I don't know what you're laughing about kangaroo boy, it's your turn now," Foreman said after Chase shut off the camera.

"Fine I will choose truth," Chase said as he opened a truth and read: "Have you ever slept with someone the same sex as you, be honest," Chase was shocked.

Foreman got the camera ready and Chase said, "I have slept with a man before only once but I was really drunk, but the man was gay. I swear though guys, I'm straight," he added at the end. As Foreman was shutting the camera of he threw a fit of laughter.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron was still a little embarassed about her dare but moved on, "It's your turn now House," Cameron said.

"Ok, I will choose promise," House said as he opened his promise and read: "Promise your partner that he/she can dare you as soon as you have read this," House read, "that's outrageous," House laughed, "so what's the dare miss Cameron," House said.

"Ok, dance around your office with no shirt and your undies over your pants," Cameron said starting to walk to House's office.

"what are you mad, you just want to see me half naked don't you?" House asked.

"Sure, it's all about you, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you saw me pretty much naked not so long ago so it's like revenge," she said smiling and walking to House's office, so House decided he'd just follow her.

once there Cameron gave House a chance to change while she set up the camera then sat until he was ready.

Once he was ready he didn't say start the camera, he said, "start the camera and come and dance with me."

She didn't know what to do so she agreed, but was very nervous, so she started the camera and walked towards House who could sense she was nervous so he took her hand and started to dance with her, but he also remembered his saw leg, but when he felt her touch it was as if all his pain had gone away, they got so involved and personal with that dance that they completely forgot that the camera was rolling, they didn't even notice when Cuddy walked in to speak to House but walked straight out when she felt like she was interrupting something.

Not long after Cuddy had came in, Wilson then came in because Cuddy told him, he just looked on at the two, seeing how happy they are, he couldn't believe it, so instead of interrupting he left just as Cuddy did.

Cameron was nervous as to what House was gonna do, but they both felt so warm against eachother, Cameron didn't even notice when House leaned into kiss her because it didn't feel strange or wrong it felt right, that was until the both snapped out of it and remembered the camera, they didn't feel like separating though but they still did, destroying the warmth they both shared, making it coldness then they turned the camera off and left.

Them leaving was interrupted by Cuddy though because she wanted to have a word with Cameron in her office, so when Cameron went with Cuddy, House went to go find Wilson.

Once Cameron and Cuddy got to the office, they both took a seat, Cameron was curious as to what this was about.

"I saw you and House earlier," Cuddy started off the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, Cuddy I know he is my boss and it's wrong but I--" she was panicking worried that she was gonna get fired, before she was cut off by Cuddy.

"Relax Cameron I'm not gonna fire you, this is the happiest I have ever seen him, he wasn't even this happy with Stacy, when I saw him dancing with you it looked like he had no pain left inside him, as if it had been filled with your touch," Cuddy said.

"Well, the thing is House and I aren't dating, it's only been two kisses so far, I don't know what it's gonna turn out to be though," Cameron said.

"Well I can tell that he likes you, alot, don't blow it like I did, and certainly don't break his heart like Stacy did," Cuddy said before dismissing her.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

House did find Wilson and decided they needed to have a chat, so he just barged in a sat down.

"I saw you and Cameron earlier, you looked like you wer enjoying it," Wilso said.

"She took away my pain," House said, "when I was dancing with her I couldn't feel the pain in my leg it was completely gone and when I was with her I felt happy, happier than I have ever been, it's a feeling I can't explain."

"Maybe that feeling is love, or caring for another person or just feeling like a human being, three things you've never felt before," Wilson suggested.

"But what should I do, I know she feels the same way too, but I'm not good at this kind of stuff, I haven't had a proper date in years," House said.

"Just go with your heart House, you either ask her out or you push her away and have both your hearts broken, when I saw you earlier, you were actually happy with her and it looked right," Wilson finished.

**A/N: Please review, tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 4. Cameron- kiss someone and Foreman's Truth, turn this chapter.**

Foreman was still in a fit of laughter about Chase's confession of sleeping with a man but then he realized it was his turn again, so he picked one that he believed would be fairly easy.

"I will do truth," Foreman announced as he pulled out the paper with truth on it and opened it up slowly. Once open he read it to himself, Chase seeing the embarassed look on his face knew it must be something good.

"Come on," Chase said as he got the camera ready and pressed record.

Foreman read: "Have you ever had a crush on Cuddy," in the background you could hear Chase laughing as Foreman was going red, "Yes, I guess a little one," Foreman said, as Chase continued laughing, "Shut up Chase!" Foreman demanded, "it's not as if you haven't had a crush on Cuddy, I've seen it written all over your locker," Foreman said as Chase turned the camera off, getting kind of mad now.

"House is gonna kill you when he watches this you know," Chase said laughing his head off.

* * *

Cameron and House met up in the conference room, to continue the game, but they were both feeling kind of awkward because of the past events with eachother and the conversations that they had with their colleagues, they wondered if they could continue without saying a word to eachother which was when House broke the silence.

"It's your turn, what are you gonna choose?" House asked her.

"I will pick one at random," Cameron went digging through her pocket and pulled one out, "kiss someone," she said more to herself than to House.

"haha!" House exclaimed poking his tongue out at her like a 5 year old boy. "So who does it say?" House asked.

Cameron opened it real slowly, hoping that it wasn't someone she really didn't like. When she did open it she kept staring at it with wide eyes, there was no way in the world she was gonna do that.

"House," Cameron started, "I can't do this!" she exclaimed.

"You have to Cameron," House said, "What does it say anyway?" House was curious as to what could be so bad that she didn't want to do.

"It says kiss Cuddy passionately," Cameron said a bit fast.

"No you are lying," House said looking at her in disbelief.

"No I'm not," she said turning the piece of paper around.

"Wow, I am so watching this," House said, "I bet you are going to kill who ever wrote this one," House said to Cameron.

"Oh don't worry I will be," Cameron said, "once I find out, I am pretty sure he walks with a cane though," Cameron said slapping House playfully.

"Come on and let's get it over and done with," House said stepping into the elevator, Cameron close in trail, as House pressed Cuddy's floor.

Once they got out House was telling Cameron that he would hide with the Camera pointing through one of the glass windows of Cuddy's office when the magic happens.

Cameron just rolled her eyes and slapped House a little harder, "grow up, it's just a game."

Cameron was nervous, but still she knocked on Cuddy's door, she knew she had to do it, but she didn't want to face the consequences.

Once Cuddy called to her to come in, she signalled to House to get into position, which he did, all she needed to do was keep Cuddy's attention away from House and kiss her, that sounded so easy but it wasn't.

"How can I help you Dr. Cameron," Cuddy greeted.

"You can't really," she said, "noone can really," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing," Cameron said.

Outside the room, House was just saying to himself, "come on just get it over with!"

Cameron didn't know when would be the right time so she saw House start the Camera and she leaned in for a kiss. She captured Cuddy's lips in a kiss that seemed to last for ever, Cameron even noticed that Cuddy was kissing her back, it was like a sensation that Cameron had never felt in her life kissing another woman.

Remembering it was just a game Cameron pulled back.

"Uh, I have to go," Cameron said breaking the awkward silence.

"Ok," was all Cuddy could say, she was blushing. House made sure that he got every second of it.

Once Cameron stepped out of the room House mocked her.

"You should have seen that!" he exclaimed, "I think Cuddy actually enjoyed that, if you had of seen the look on her face."

"Cuddy's lesbian?" Cameron asked almost shocked.

"Not that I know of," House replied, "but I can't believe that you actually did that," House said breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Gregory House if you don't not shut up I am going to kill you!" Cameron yelled louder than intended.

**A/N: I am so sorry for no updates of this story in ages, it's just that I got real busy. By the time I was ready to write some more it was almost christmas time then I had a christmas break and so on, you know how the story goes. Please review. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all my readers.**

**P.S I will try not to take as long of a new years break, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter I wrote, much appreciated, thank you. Here is the next chapter.**

Chase was still silently giggling about Foremans confession as they were walking down the hall when he was snapped back into reality by Foreman telling him that it was his turn.

"Ok then I will pick a promise," Chase said as he pulled the slip out of his pocket that read promise and read it to him self. After he had read it his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"What does it say?" Foreman said, trying to hold back laughter from the shocked look on Chase's face.

"I can't do that!" Chase exclaimed, "it says promise that you won't have sex for a whole month," Chase blurted out.

Foreman exploded into a fit of laughter, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He got the camera ready and set it up ready to roll.

Chase stood in front of the camera ready to make his promise not sure that he'd be able to keep it, but he had to it was all part of the game.

"Ok, here goes," Chase started as he stood in front of the camera, "I promise that I will not have sex for a whole month."

After that was over Foreman shut off the camera and started laughing so much that he thought his insides were going to explode.

* * *

House was walking down the corridor of the hospital still not believing what Cameron had just done to Cuddy. He would say something but he was too afraid of her hitting him again, but it was funny.

"Ok I will pick kiss someone for my next thing to do," House said breaking the awkward silence.

House started opening it hoping to god that it was either Cuddy or Cameron that he had to kiss. Funny enough it was. Cameron just looked on at House's huge grin on his face.

"What, who is it?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Lets just say that Cuddy isn't gonna be too happy, two people from the same department in the same day," House said chuckling.

"Lets go then! Now it is my turn to mock you," Cameron said starting to laugh at him.

"The thing is Cameron," House said as they started heading towards Cuddy's office, "I am a man, it is natural for me to want to kiss Cuddy, but for you she must think it is a bit creepy," House finished as they got off the elevator onto her floor.

Before long Cameron had hidden to get it on video when House signalled to her, and House had rudely barged into Cuddy's office.

"What the hell do you want House!" Cuddy said a bit irritated, because whenever House entered her office he always had an ulterior motive.

"Nothing," House said to her.

"That's exactly what Cameron said to me earlier when she.." Cuddy stopped thinking that House didn't know about her kiss with Cameron.

"When she what?" House asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Nothing," Cuddy said, "now back to what you want."

House gave her the signal to start filming as he got closer to Cuddy. He leaned in for a kiss. From Cameron's point of view she wasn't enjoying it that much, she did look rather shocked though. When House suddenly broke the kiss, Cuddy was just standing there staring so Cameron stopped the camera as House walked out just leaving Cudd standing there.

Cameron was in a fit of giggles.

"She didn't enjoy that at all, you must've lost your charm Dr. House," Cameron said playfully.

"Or she's into girls," House said as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Cameron, remembering the past events.

"Ouch!" House exclaied as he earned himself another slap from Cameron, "what was that for!"

"You know exactly what that was for," Cameron told him.

* * *

Cameron, House, Chase and Foreman had stopped into the conference room for a coffee break and a little something to do, even though they weren't doing much work, well actually any at all.

They were all enjoying the silence until all four of their pages went off at the same time.

House was thinking what if it's Cuddy.

Then he picked up his pager and confirmed his suspicions.

"Ok everyone it's Cuddy," House said before they could pick up their pagers, "when she questions us, do not mention anything about a game ok," House said as they all nodded, "oh and it would be suspicious if we all entered at the same time so Foreman and wombat boy go first," House said.

Chase and Foreman reluctantly left the room first and made it to Cuddy's office where they were made to sit and wait for House and Cameron.

"How long are we gonna just sit here?" Cameron asked House because they had been sitting keeping Cuddy waiting for almost half an hour.

"Just one more minute," House said looking at his watch.

Cameron just rolled her eyes at them and sat there silently for a moment.

"The minute is up Cameron House said as he got up and pulled her to her feet, lets go see what Cuddy wants," he said as they headed towards the elevator.

It didn't take long for them to reach Cuddy's office and they got exactly what they expected when they walked in, one angry Cuddy.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Cuddy shouted at them.

"Oh, we have just been..." Cameron was saying before House interrupted.

"We were just in my office having the most amazing sex," House said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Ok, what ever," Cuddy said just rolling her eyes as Cameron and House took the two remaining seats in the room.

"So what is going on," Cuddy said seeing if anyone would own up to anything before she had to give examples.

"What do you mean, what's going on," House said, "there is nothing going on."

"There is always something going on with you House," Cuddy said sarcastically before continuing, "do I need to give examples," Cuddy said grinning.

"Go ahead," Chase said.

"Ok, well first of all I had complaints that Chase was singing his heart out in one of the corridors, then I walk in on House and Cameron dancing, then I hear that Foreman has a crush on me," Cuddy said as Foreman began going red, "next thing I know I am kissed by two people in the department," Cuddy said as House and Chase looked around at eachother, "meaning Cameron and House," Cuddy clarified, "so what is going on! And noone better tell me nothing or else they're fired!" Cuddy yelled.

**A/N: I decided that I better give you guys a fast update considering all the feedback I got for the chapter I posted yesterday, lol. Thank you so much, hope you enjoy it! Please review and who knows maybe another chapter will pop up... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am really getting into this story, lol! Please enjoy! Warning Cameron and Cuddy smut in this chapter!!**

"So what's going on," Cuddy said as she started pacing up and down her office.

"Well, let's see," Chase started saying, "um..." he was going to say nothing but he was thinking about whether it would be wise or not, considering how pissed of the dean of medicine was, "..nothing," Chase said as he ducked for cover as if she was gonna pull a huge machine gun out of her pocket.

"Get out Chase!" she screamed, but she didn't fire him.

Chase quickly got up and out before he did get fired.

"Foreman, you get out too," she said before he said anything to piss her off.

So Foreman got up and left aswell.

"So are you two going to tell me what is going on in this department, or am I going to have to shut it down," Cuddy said turning red in the face.

"You wouldn't..." Cameron started.

"Oh yes I would! I have had enough fun and games," Cuddy was back to screaming, "so let's start with why Chase was singing his heart out to a britney spears song in the corridor, shall we," Cuddy said.

"I always knew Chase was a superstar waiting to break out," House said sarcastically as both him and Cameron fought to hold back their laughter.

"Seriously," House started saying, "Chase was telling me just the other day that he wanted to quit being a doctor and break out into show biz, but I said no Chase, you can do both," House was on the verge of giggling, "so I guess he decided that in his spare time at the hospital he will sing and dance around like a crazy fool," House finished.

"Ok," Cuddy said raising her brow, not really believing a word that came out of his mouth, "how about you and Cameron dancing around in my time, you had no shirt on and your undies were over your pants," Cuddy questioned, not even knowing why she bothers.

"That's easily answered," Cameron said, "House and I get together once a week and have a half naked dancing session this week it was his turn to be the half naked one," Cameron said winking at House, which Cuddy apparently missed.

Cuddy blinked not believing what was happening, maybe she was dreaming so she pinched her self. _'Nope it's real,' _she thought to her self.

"And what's this I hear about Foreman having a crush on me?" Cuddy said.

"Oh that, that's 100 percent true, he has pictures of you all over the inside of his locker. And little heart pictures saying I love Cuddy," House said.

"Right," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Why did I have Dr. Cameron come into my office and kiss me, it wasn't any ordinary hello kiss either," Cuddy said staring at the two of them.

"Yeah why did you do that for Cameron?" House asked with his brows raised trying to mimic the way Cuddy is looking right now.

She gave the answer that noone expected not even House.

"You're so hot!" Cameron said.

"I beg your pardon?" Cuddy said, thinking that she didn't hear correctly.

"I said, you're hot, you've got great boobs, that sort of thing," Cameron said as Cuddy turned around but it was too late Cameron already saw her blushing.

"This is ridiculous, I don't even know why I bother!" Cuddy exclaimed, "and what do you have to say for yourself," she said now talking to House.

"I think your hot too, if I had of known that Cameron was after you too I would have done it sooner," House smirked at her.

"Right.. Well something is not right here," Cuddy said, "I think Cameron is lying to protect you, god knows why though."

"Why on earth would you think that, Cameron's her own person," House started.

"House get out!" Cuddy exclaimed, "me and Cameron are gonna have a chat, maybe without you in the room she will tell me what's going on," Cuddy said.

House was a bit worried that Cameron wouldn't be able to handle Cuddy's interrogation but he got up and reluctantly left.

What House didn't know was that there should be something else that he should be worried about because what House didn't know is that Cuddy was turned on by Cameron kissing her.

Cuddy really didn't know why, she always thought that she was into guys until she actually experienced a kiss from another woman and from what she could tell that wasn't Cameron's first time kissing a woman.

Once House left the office Cuddy sat down at her desk so she was sitting face to face with Cameron.

Instead of starting off straight away about the conversation about what's going on, Cuddy decided to strike up some other conversation.

"So how are things at work?" Cuddy asked her.

"They are fine, why do you ask?" Cameron answered then gave a question of her own.

"Am I not allowed to be curious about one of my employees?" Cuddy questioned.

"Your dodging my questions with questions, why?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"I am not," Cuddy said standing up to pace again.

"Yes you are," Cameron said copying her movement of standing up.

"Tell me what is going on with the diagnostics department Allison Cameron, and do not say nothing," Cuddy warned.

"Ok, let's see we have no patient, so we have been sitting around the hospital doing absolutely nothing!" Cameron yelled, wondering if that counted as saying nothing.

"I warned you not to say nothing Allison Cameron," Cuddy said as she moved closer to her advancing until she had Cameron backed up against a wall, "so what is going on," Cuddy said as she got so close that they were breathing the same air.

"Nothing!" Cameron exclaimed, wondering to see how far Cuddy would actually push it before breaking.

"You give me no choice," Cuddy said, "I need to find out what is going on before House runs the hospital into the ground. I will do anything to find out," Cuddy breathed into her ear.

"Well I don't know what there is to find out, because there is NOTHING going on!" Cameron said putting extra stress on the 'nothing.'

Cuddy couldn't take it any longer she pushed Cameron up against the wall and kissed her, it wasn't like one between friends or it wasn't passion, it wasn't even lust it was pure frustration and anger.

After a long kiss Cuddy broke it apart, "now you can either tell me now or tell me when you're screaming my name," Cuddy purred in her ear.

**A/N: ok so this is not going to turn into a Cameron/Cuddy story ok, it's just a bit of smut that will carry on to the next chapter then that will be it for Cam and Cuddy talk ok, I don't know what came over me for this scene, lol.**

**Please review. I also can't believe that this is my third update in two days, I rock, lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I am supposed to be updating the power cut story, but I am so into this one right now, lol. It's like I'm torn between two loves, lol and this story won. Please enjoy this chapter it will only be Cam/Cuddy in the beginning oh and I know I said there was going to be smut last chapter but I have gone off the Cam/Cuddy smut at the moment, there will be no under the waist nudity for Cam and Cuddy, but not to worry I will add some House/Cameron smut in later chapters to make up for it.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience, lol. On with the story, please enjoy!**

Cameron was all tensed up apart of her just wanted to strip Cuddy of any hope, although she doubted anything was going to happen anyway, the other part of her told her no, keep doing this see how far she goes, it may be fun. Cuddy knew that eventually Cameron would break whether it took that she had to show her breasts, she knew it would work eventually.

Because if Cameron is starting to think like House then she won't be able to resist the temptation, although Cuddy started to think that this might have worked better on House, but she decided it was more exciting doing it with Cameron.

"So are you going to tell me yet?" Cuddy asked her seductively.

"Um...," Cameron considered for a while, "nothing is going on, House is being House, Foreman has a giant crush almost as big as the one you have on me, Chase is girly and me I'm just a slut, who right now is two timing House with you," Cameron said deciding to play for some more.

"Wrong answer!" Cuddy said as she plunged her tongue back into Cameron's mouth. Cameron couldn't really believe it but it was actually kind of turning her on too, but she knew it was just because it was happening.

Cuddy had taken Cameron by surprise though, Cameron tried to escape the grasp of Lisa Cuddy but she had her pinned between herself and the wall, so it was useless.

"Tell me!" Cuddy demanded.

"NO!" Cameron yelled.

"So you admit that there is something going on? You just won't tell me what," Cuddy said with a conivving grin.

"Not that I won't, I want to but I can't," Cameron said, "House will fire me," Cameron said in between breaths.

"You will be safe, I won't allow him to fire you," Cuddy assured her.

Cameron considered it for a moment, "I can't I'm sorry, he will still find a way to make my life miserable," Cameron said because she knew Cuddy wouldn't give up.

"Come on Cameron, I am running out of options now," Cuddy said, "you are quite similar to House aren't you," she said with a smirk, "that means that there is one thing you can't resist."

Cameron was getting kind of worried about Cuddy now, when she said she would do anything, she really meant it.

"House would die to be in this position right now," Cuddy said as she reached for the top buttons of her blouse.

She slowly undid the buttons, and once they were all done she undone the back clasp of her bra and lowered it. Cuddy just looked at Cameron as Cameron was just staring at her wide eyed.

"So what's going on Cameron?" Cuddy asked her.

"A game.." Cameron said.

"A game? what game?" Cuddy asked knowing that she is getting closer and closer to the truth.

"We were bored," Cameron said slowly as she still stared, "we played truth or dare with a twist," Cameron blurted out. Soon after she wished she didn't though. Cuddy pulled back and put back on her shirt and bra.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said grinning.

"Shit! House is gonna kill me, you can't tell him that I told you anything," Cameron said coming to a sudden realisation of what just happened, "and this what you just did to me, oh my god, Cuddy!" Cameron shrieked.

"Calm down, House doesn't need to know any of this," Cuddy said, trying to reassure her, "don't act as if you didn't enjoy it anyway," Cuddy smirked at her, "I know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I know you have a huge crush on me, what is everyone gonna think if I tell them?" Cameron said laughing.

"Well you won't, because I know you," Cuddy started, "you don't won't the humiliation of making out with the dean of medicine because some would believe that it's you trying to advance your career," Cuddy said.

Cameron was so appalled at what Cuddy said to her so she rewarded her with a slap across the face.

"Ouch!" Cuddy shrieked.

"How dare you! The game is going to continue whether you like it or not, you are not going to tell House you know or else you will face humiliation!" Cameron shrieked at her, "for once you have no control over the situation," Cameron said.

"But obviously I have some kind of control over you, if all I needed to do to get you to talk was take off my top and show you my breasts," Cuddy said about to laugh at how pathetic she was.

* * *

"I dealt with Cuddy," Cameron said as she walked into the conference room where the rest of them had retreated to, "she knows nothing, I made up a bunch of lies."

"What did you kiss her again and she folded," Chase joked.

Cameron didn't take that as a very funny joke, so she picked up the vase of flowers that were usually in the middle of the conference table and threw it across the room at Chase. It missed him though, it hit the wall and the pieces flew around him, one piece hit his arm giving him a slight cut nothing major though.

"Someones got a case of PMS," Chase then said straight after, ducking in case she threw anything else at him. But she didn't because House spoke up.

"Chase go get yourself patched up then you and Foreman go back to whatever you were doing before this whole Cuddy thing," House said, "we have a game to finish," House finished.

**A/N: Please review, and tell me it didn't suck. Oh and I don't mean what I said in the beginning there is another chapter of my other story coming, lol. It is next on my long list of things to do lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter coz it may be the last until after new years, I will see how things go.**


End file.
